


namsan date

by hyukaiis



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, I think?, M/M, hyuka is whipped, idk how to tag im new to this soz, inspired by their namsan date, like i’m gonna vomit this is soft, predebut, soft, soobin and beomgyu r mentioned, they’re still idols, yeonjun finally has a baby brother, yeonkai r precious so i threw them in too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukaiis/pseuds/hyukaiis
Summary: kai is feeling everything he shouldn’t when he goes filming with taehyun in namsan.





	namsan date

kai was pacing around the dorm, mumbling to himself for ten minutes which seemed like an hour (at least to his feet).

they had a debut date. they were supposed to film themselves going out before they debuted. with another member.

kai’s mind was spinning, but if he’d learned anything with the company, it had to be professionalism. soobin said the youngest still had time to mature, and would when they debuted, but kai was sure of his place and job. essentially, he can’t fuck up.

which in a way, he already did.

he liked taehyun. a lot. he wasn’t even expecting it, but over time as trainees he couldn’t stop watching him. then they were in a group together. then they were set to debut.

it was obvious taehyun drew to kai, because as the youngest two, kai was the only one who could look up to taehyun. despite only a few months of age difference, kai was taehyun’s baby. which was dangerous for kai in every way it could be.

they still talked about things every sixteen year old would, they still acted like two best friends, but taehyun still kept his protective eyes on kai and it gave the younger all sorts of feelings he probably shouldn’t be having. he loved it, being away from his family, he appreciated someone so close in age to lean on. and he couldn’t deny he liked the sort of attention taehyun gave him compared to how he was with the others, but it drove kai insane because that’s half the reason he was so drawn to the older and he couldn’t just stop acting like he was the youngest. it was out of his control.

beomgyu and soobin were going out to eat, yeonjun and beomgyu went shopping yesterday, and with him going to the river with yeonjun, kai had no choice but to bring taehyun with him. not that he wasn’t planning on it anyways, but he was basically stuck and would’ve appreciated a loophole to only get paired with taehyun at the last minute. to procrastinate his panic until the day of. 

his whirlwind of thoughts was interrupted when yeonjun opened the bathroom door, speaking up. “we’re leaving.”

kai dragged after the eldest, throwing on his coat and beanie before following yeonjun outside and to the bus. 

yeonjun spoke up once they were seated. “you seem like you’re in a bad mood.”

the youngest mentally slapped himself for being so obvious. “what makes you think that?”

yeonjun chuckled. “what’s wrong hyuka? you’re never this upset.”

kai sighed. he wouldn’t get yeonjun to drop it. besides, he hadn’t told any of the members anyways and he was scared that soobin’s solution, per leader etiquette, would be to make him talk to taehyun. not that he didn’t trust soobin, who had been protective of him since the beginning, but his solution was bound to be confrontation. so his eldest hyung was probably his best option for now. 

“well, it sounds bad.” the youngest started. “it’s stupid probably, but-“ he sighed, finishing under his breath. “i don’t think it’s okay.”

yeonjun looked at him pitifully and threw his arms over kai’s shoulder. “whatever it is can’t be stupid.”

kai glanced at the elder’s eyes for a split second before looking out the window. “i feel like i might like taehyun.”

yeonjun smiled. “i knew it.” kai shoved him at that. “why are you so upset about it though?”

“i mean, i’m not. i don’t care if he doesn’t like me or something right now, i feel like i’m gonna be stupid because i’m going with him to namsan tomorrow and i might do something dumb.”

“namsan.” yeonjun repeated. “this is already a disaster.”

“yeonjun-“

“that’s yeonjun hyung to you.” the older laughed. “it’s cute. but you like him. so it’s gonna be a cute mess.”

“you’re making me more scared than i already am.”

“i can already see you loosing your mind because he’s gonna be clinging to you.”

“oh. i didn’t think about that.”

“i know you love it hyuka, but at least don’t lose your chill.”

the younger smacked yeonjun’s hand on his shoulder. “shut up.”

“you’re blushing, idiot. i wish i could go watch this tomorrow.”

“and you wish beomgyu wasn’t so hungry so you could’ve gone with soobin hyung for tteokbokki.”

the eldest flushed, standing up as the bus pulled to a stop. “i shouldn’t try helping you for saying that.”

-

the duo finished their filming with ramen, putting the cameras away while they ate.

“so what do you plan on doing at namsan?”

kai swallowed his noodles and stared at his chopsticks. “i didn’t think about that.”

“there’s a lot to eat. or you could walk around. or,” he turned to see the younger’s reaction. “the locks.”

kai froze, staring at the broth in his spoon he was about to have. “oh.”

“what, don’t you wanna-“

“what if he doesn’t see anything between the two of us lasting?”

the older sighed. “you’re in a group together. we’re all gonna be together for a long time.“

kai mumbled. “i don’t wanna ruin our career or something just because of some stupid crush on hyunnie.”

“then wait it out. if it takes too long then tell soobin, he can figure something out. we’ll make sure nothing happens to you, alright?”

kai sniffled, leaning into yeonjun’s side and resting his hand on his stomach. “thanks hyung.”

“ah, our hyuka.” the older wrapped his arms around the younger’s slightly thinner frame. “nothing’s gonna happen to my baby brother.” he ran a hand through kai’s hair. “how could anyone not like you hm? you’re so cute.”

“shut up.” the younger’s response was muffled in yeonjun’s chest.

the eldest giggled. “nobody’s gonna get mad at you. they’ll be mad at me too.”

-

kai felt dizzy the second he sat down next to taehyun. the bus was basically empty, besides the crew member that was filming for them.

the pair sat at the back, the older next to the window. to say kai felt incredibly anxious while trying to down his lunch before taehyun came from school was an understatement.

“i really like namsan.” taehyun sighed. “it’s nice.”

kai glanced at the older boy, who was staring out the window. taehyun had nice eyes. and nice hair. and a nice face. he was nice. 

“i haven’t been there before.” the younger watched their crew member set up the camera. 

“really?”

“it’s close to my school but i haven’t really gone there before.” he glanced away once taehyun turned to him, looking down at the camera he should’ve been filming on.

“isn’t it right in front?”

“yeah. it’s really close.”

“you live in seoul and haven’t gone to namsan once. not even the tower?”

kai probably made and broke eye contact 50 times while the older spoke. “well, just once. to the tower.” he looked up at the ceiling, the feeling of taehyun’s eyes searching for his own burning.

“with your family?”

“yeah.” the younger shook his hair out of his eyes. their staff probably felt the conversation die, turning off the camera and turning back around.

taehyun yawned. “it’ll be fun. we’ll have fun.”

“what are you so tired for?”

taehyun laughed. “i was just at school. i’m surprised you’re not worn out either.”

kai sighed. “i’ve been thinking too much to be tired.”

“i could tell. you’re quiet today.”

the younger gulped. he never really tried to be quiet, but something about the older boy made him feel relaxed to the point where he didn’t think he needed to be as loud as he gets with the whole group. plus he likes letting taehyun talk, likes listening to him, because the older is much more quiet with the others but sounds smart. he talks nicely. kai liked the way they both switched when it was just the two of them.

taehyun stretched, yawning again and leaning his head on kai’s shoulder. the younger boy felt his brain short circuit, heartbeat picking up and his skin burning under the uniform and jacket that was between him and taehyun.

“i’m glad we wound up going together.” the older sighed. “especially to namsan.”

kai felt his face heating up and mouthed a thank you to taehyun for being in a position where he couldn’t see the younger’s face. “me too.”

he hoped taehyun wouldn’t move, because with the bus heater, he couldn’t blame the blush on his face on the cold. he wasn’t even shivering. he was wearing three layers. then again, he also hoped taehyun wouldn’t move because he felt so comfy, the older right against his side, breathing softly. the fact that taehyun was being lulled to sleep against kai made the latter smile, leaning his head over taehyun’s and nuzzling his cheek softly.

kai has happy with this. the feeling of taehyun against him, the pair comfortable against one another. the younger glanced down, closing his eyes and the sight of taehyun’s fist holding onto his jacket sleeve. kai adjusted his arm as subtly as possible, slipping his fingers between taehyun’s own, feeling the older tighten his hands again, holding onto kai’s. 

-

taehyun has been giving kai butterflies all day.

the way the older hooked his arm on his own, the way he pointed out their couple shoes, the way he kept calling it a uniform date since both had just left school, the way he looked at kai while he ate with the lightest blush on his face, doe eyes burning into kai’s, the younger was absolutely whipped and this day wasn’t making it any better.

the two stood at the barricade, looking out over seoul. taehyun buried into kai’s side. the younger wanted to say the view was nice, he wanted to say the forest with the stretch of city behind it was stunning, but it hardly did justice with the smaller boy in his vision, eyes hooded from the long day the pair just had, cheek on kai’s shoulder.

kai wanted to tell him. everything inside was telling kai to say it.

“hyunnie?”

“mmm. kai?”

“i- uh. well.”

taehyun pulled back, looking up at kai, the younger feeling whatever confidence he had suddenly thrown itself off the edge and into the trees below them.

“i’m... so tired.”

taehyun raised and eyebrow, cocking his head. “of course. we were just about to leave.”

congratulations huening kai, you’re stupid.

“oh no no i meant. i-“

the older glanced down, slipping his hands in kai’s and lacing their fingers together. “calm down, okay?” he rubbed circles on kai’s knuckles with his thumbs, part of the taller boy’s brain was going crazy but he sided with the part that was calming down. it was the effect taehyun had, and he felt better.

kai gripped taehyun’s hands, sighing and looking into the older’s eyes.

“taehyun. i like you.”

the shorter boy’s breath hitched, eyes widening. “you- what?”

“oh fuck i’m sorry, that was stupid i shouldn’t have said that i-“

“hyuka.” taehyun wrapped one of his arms over kai’s shoulder. “kai. i like you too.”

“oh. really?”

taehyun laughed. “yes, really. a lot. so much.”

the taller boy looked dumbfounded, one hand still clinging onto taehyun’s while the other dangled, neglected by the hand taehyun was running through his hair.

“you idiot.” the older mumbled, pulling him in for a hug. kai tightly held him back, hiding his face in taehyun’s neck.

taehyun pulled back, slipping his hand into kai’s. “we should- uh, get going.”

the younger nodded, shaking his head hoping it would somehow get rid of the blush. “yeah.”

-

kai walked into the group’s shared bedroom, looking up from his phone to see taehyun lying on his own. the older took notice, looking up and smiling shyly at him.

“hi.”

“hi.”

they stared at each other, before taehyun pulled himself up and reached towards kai, hands grabbing at the air for the younger. he obeyed, waddling in front of taehyun, looking down at taehyun’s grip on his wrists. “w-“

“cuddles?”

kai’s face heated up, nodding before crawling next to where taehyun was. the smaller boy collapsed next to him, throwing his arm over kai’s waist and burying his face in the younger’s chest. he had one arm around taehyun, his other hand reaching up to play with his hair.

“so. hyuka?”

“mhm?”

“will you- uh, be my boyfriend?”

kai smiled, looking down and cupping the older’s cheek with his hand. “yeah.”

taehyun shuffled closer, face a lot closer to kai’s than he realized.

“can i-“

the younger nodded, leaning in and pressing his lips softly against taehyun’s, eyes fluttering shut as taehyun kissed back. it felt right, like the two of them belonged there, tangled together and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> oops i’m sorry if this is ugly i wrote it last month, had to wait to get an ao3 account, and the ending was a little rushed maybe idk
> 
> but taening/tyunning are the softest duo in this group i Hate kai and his stupid band
> 
> btw i almost ended it with yeonjun walking in but idk how to wrap that up but i felt like you should know


End file.
